Jaden Pan
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the 2003 Peter Pan. Jaden Yuki takes Alexis and her brothers to Neverland where they must face the evil Captain Crocodile!
1. Someone at the window

_Chapter 1: Someone at the window_

_(Opening song: The second star to the right by Jonatha Brooke)_

"**All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust." – J.M. Barrie**

On a cold winter night, a very special person was on is way to a particular home. Now what was fascinating about this visitor was that rather then walking or taking a cab, he was flying above the rooftops!

_"This story has happened once before and it may happen again. But for now it will happen in the city of Toondon, in the town of Bloomsbury. At a house on the corner of Oak Street, a lively game of make-believe was underway."_

In a bedroom on the top floor, was a teenage girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a sky blue night gown with puffy shoulders. She was also wearing fake armor on her chest and a green sash was tied around her waist. Her name is Alexis _(Yu-Gi-Oh GX)_

Sitting in front of Alexis was a little boy with golden blonde hair. He was wearing a white night shirt and gray pajama pants. His name is Honey, Alexis' young brother. _(Ouran high school host club)_

Sitting next to Honey was a boy with hair that looked like fire. He was wearing light blue pinstripe pajamas. His name is Johnny, the middle child. _(Johnny Test)_

Sitting between the two boys was a Boarder Collie wearing a white bonnet. Her name is Lassie, the nurse maid of the family.

"And so, the brave warrior Cinderella flew through the air with the winged sandals of Hermes away from all things boring and ordinary. When she arrived at the ball, she was scared to see that it had been taken over by pirates, and the prince and his royal family had been taken hostage!" Alexis said in a dramatic voice, making her brothers get really excited.

"There was Baraka, a hideous creature with blades in his arms, and Mileena her mouth full of razor sharp teeth, so ugly that her own mother sold her into slavery for a bottle of whisky!" Alexis said making her brothers widen their eyes. Alexis may have been a teenager but she loved storytelling more then anything.

"And then there was the meanest pirate of them all, Captain Crocodile!" Alexis said, arching her index finger so it looked like a sharp hook. Her brothers and Lassie started to back away as the girl approached them!

"With really dashing eyes, except for when he gut your belly open with the golden hook he has instead of a left hand! And when he kills you, his eyes turn blood red." Alexis said. Johnny immediately stood up and grabbed a fake sword. He arched his index finger and faced his sister.

"Crocodile stood up and said, Nice to see you girly! We've come for your glass slippers, hand them over!" Johnny said. Alexis brandished her own sword and pointed it at her brother.

"I don't take orders from anyone and nobody calls me girly!" Alexis said. The two started to play sword fight. Lassie started to bark and Honey jumped onto the bed in excitement while clutching a pink stuffed bunny that he named BunBun.

Meanwhile outside the bedroom window, a mysterious figure looked in at the kids playing and Lassie saw this. She tilted her head and whined a little.

"Then what happened?" Honey asked.

"Crocodile charged at her!" Alexis said. Johnny let out a war cry and charged forward with his sword in front of him. Alexis ducked and laughed as the sword hit a small bookcase, knocking some of the books off!

Outside the window, a small glowing ball of light the size of your fist, flew next to the visitor's face and lit it up slightly. Lassie growled and the figure looked at her right in the eyes. Lassie barked and the children jumped. Lassie kept barking and the three ran to the window and opened it to see what their dog saw.

_"The night that the kid's amazing adventure began was when Lassie barked at the window. But they didn't see anything or anyone, so the three forgot about it. The things in life that trouble an adult will never trouble a child."_

Suddenly, the coo coo clock in their room started to ring and that could only mean one thing.

Downstairs, the kid's parents were sitting in the living room reading by the fireplace. Their mom was a young woman with short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her name is Haruhi. _(Ouran high school host club)_

Their dad was a tall man with golden blonde hair named Tamaki. _(Ouran high school host club)_ The two heard the sound of Lassie barking and thumping from upstairs. A small chandelier hanging from the ceiling started to rattle and Haruhi giggled.

"Bath time." She said. Upstairs, Honey was running around the halls wearing Indian chief feathers and Lassie was behind him. The dog ran up behind Honey who was making Indian war crys and flipped him onto her back and ran to the bathroom. Lassie halted and Honey was sent into the water filled tub.

He stuck his head out from under the water and Lassie started licking him.

"Not fair." He said. Yeah, it wasn't really fair but Lassie was the best nurse on four legs. She kept licking him and Honey smiled.

"Ok I forgive you." He said. Later on when bath time was done, the family was downstairs singing songs while Haruhi played the piano. There never was a happier and simpler family.

_"Tamaki was a really successful banker and knew the price of everything, even a hug. If you wanted to know the price of something, ask him and he'd tell you instantly."_

_"Haruhi was the most beautiful woman in all of Bloomsbury, and had a really sweet mocking mouth that had one single kiss on it. Her daughter Alexis had tried for a long time to get that kiss, but she never got it. She knew it was there, sitting there in the corner of her mouth."_

Sitting in a chair and smiling at the children was a woman wearing a red dress. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Éclair. _(Ouran high school host club)_

_"Then of course there was Éclair, a friend of the family who was staying with them for a few weeks. She felt that having a dog as a nurse was quite strange and really degrading to the family image."_

When Haruhi stopped playing, her kids clapped and Honey got an idea while clutching BunBum.

"Ooh, let Alexis go next! She has to tell us one of her stories!" He said in a cute voice. Alexis giggled and stood up.

"Tell us one of the stories about Crocodile!" Johnny said!

"Crocodile?" Éclair asked in surprise.

"Captain Crocodile, with a golden hook instead of a left hand, his eyes turn red when he guts you!" Johnny said as he pretended to gut Honey, making his brother giggle.

"Well, you kids certainly have active imaginations." Éclair said.

"You bet we do Éclair, I also know a few things on pirates! I'm going to write a book about all my adventures, if I ever have any." Alexis said.

"Well Alexis, an author isn't really that widely accepted in society and authors are really hard to marry." Éclair said.

"What, marry? But she's not out of high school yet." Haruhi said. Éclair then noticed something and pulled out a pair of opera glasses. She looked through them at Alexis.

"Alexis, come here. I must appraise you." Éclair said. The girl's two brothers started to giggle as Alexis spun around while Éclair watched her through her opera glasses.

"Just as I thought, your daughter has a woman's chin. Look right there in the corner of her mouth, is that a kiss?" Éclair asked as she lowered her opera glasses.

"A kiss!" Johnny whispered to his brother.

"It's like mommy's kiss!" he whispered back. Haruhi widened her eyes and gently touched the right hand corner of her mouth.

"But, what's it for?" Alexis asked. Éclair smiled, stood up and placed her hands on Alexis' shoulders.

"It's for the greatest adventure of all time, and that kiss can only be given to someone who you think deserves it." Éclair said, making Alexis smile.

"My little girl, a woman…." Tamaki said not believing that so much time had already passed. Minutes later, Éclair was having a talk with Haruhi and Tamaki about Alexis' future. The three kids were listening in.

"She's almost a woman. I feel that she needs to spend less time with her brothers and more time with me. Alexis is a teenager and all teenagers must have their own rooms." Éclair said, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Leave the nursery!" Honey whined as Johnny covered his mouth at the last part.

"Tamaki, the daughter of a banking clerk won't marry someone that well, but if you were a manager she'd be out of the nest in no time. You have to attend more parties and make small talk with your co-workers and superiors. I heard that wit is really fashionable at the moment." Éclair said.

Later that night when the family was asleep, the person at the window was paying them another visit. Alexis felt someone touching her bottom lip and after turning a little in her sleep, she woke up and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her. She gasped and sat up in bed quickly and the visitor flew back. It was then that Alexis finally got a good look at him.

It was a boy her age with a head of brown hair and really beautiful brown eyes. He was wearing an outfit made of skeleton leaves and the sap that oozed from the trees. A small dagger was tied to his waist and he was also barefoot. She let out a small scream and the boy gasped.

Lassie woke up and started barking at the boy and Alexis fell out of bed in the middle of the chaos. The visitor quickly leaped out of the bedroom window and Lassie snapped at him! And guess what she got her jaws on? The boy's shadow of all things!

The window then slammed down and the boy's shadow snapped off and hit Lassie in the face. Alexis stood up quickly and saw what Lassie had. She picked the shadow up and looked at it with a wondering look.

"Is this his…shadow?" Alexis thought. She looked around quickly and thought what her mom and dad would think of this. So Alexis ran to her dresser and put the shadow into the top drawer and closed it. She then remembered something really important.

"The boy!" She said quickly grabbing a candle. She ran outside to the backyard to see if she could find the boy. But she didn't find his body, for he hadn't even fallen. She looked up into the night sky and saw something that looked like a shooting star fly off into the distance.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. The letter

_Chapter 2: The letter_

**(Yep, you guys get a double feature today)**

The next day Alexis was in school. She was sitting at a desk with other girls and was wearing a school uniform that was a green skirt and white shirt. She thought about what had happened last night all day and decided that it was all a dream, but she couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

When her teacher walked by, Alexis opened up the pages of a sketch book she had. She was drawing herself in her bed and the boy looking over her. Suddenly, her teacher smacked a ruler down on the book and made Alexis jump and all the girls in the classroom turned to look at her.

When school was over, Alexis was told to stay after class. She stood in front of her teacher's desk and looked at the sketch book.

"Alexis, if this is you in bed, then what is this?" Her teacher, a nasty woman named Cree (Kids Next Door) asked pointing at the boy.

"It's a boy Ms. Lincoln." Alexis said. Her teacher wasn't very pleased by the fact that Alexis was drawing some girlish fantasy and not paying attention.

_"Ms. Lincoln decided to write a letter of outrage and asked it to be delivered to Tamaki and that was the first time she'd ever done that."_

Cree handed the angry letter to a delivery boy named Dib _(Invader Zim)_ and asked it to be delivered to the bank where Tamaki worked. Dib looked at Alexis who was sulking in her seat. He loved ratting people out more then anything. Meanwhile at the bank, Tamaki took Éclair's advice and took some notes on small talk. While he was at his desk he looked down at them.

_"Tamaki had been practicing his small talk all afternoon in hopes of impressing his superiors and then his chance had finally arrived."_

"I do say, this is nice weather we've been having." Tamaki whispered. He then looked and saw the president of the bank, a huge man with a cigar in his mouth. His boss was talking with other big wigs of the bank.

_"Tamaki's superior and president of the bank, appropriately named Mr. Boss, was a man who loved small talk almost as much as a fresh Cuban cigar."_

A few blocks away from the bank, Alexis had met up with her two brothers and Lassie. She walked with the three with her head hanging low. She knew that when her dad got that letter, she'd be in so much trouble.

_"Alexis walked as if on her way to death row. But then… fate!"_

Dib rode by on his bike and Alexis quickly formed a plan! She'd make sure that her dad didn't get that letter! She ran down the street after Dib and Lassie was close behind!

"Hey Alexis, wait!" Honey and Johnny said as they went after their sister. Back at the bank, Tamaki was walking up to Mr. Boss and his friends while whispering to himself.

"That's a splendid tie…" Tamaki whispered. With Alexis, she was still chasing after Dib, her school bag clutched tightly in her hand.

"You there, stop!" She yelled just as Dib pulled up to the bank and put the kickstand down. He walked up the steps and inside the bank, Tamaki walked up to his boss and he looked at him. Tamaki then froze in fear when he couldn't speak.

He stuttered a ton but just couldn't let the words out. Dib entered the bank and so did Alexis.

"Dad, I can explain!" She yelled. Dib looked behind him and gasped, quickly pulling out the letter. Tamaki widened his eyes and tilted his head when he saw his daughter run in. What was going on here? Dib held the letter out to Tamaki, hoping to get it to him.

Lassie then ran in and slid on the floor! He ran into Alexis and the girl fell backwards onto the Boarder Collie's back and slid on the floor with her. The two then ran into Dib and the message boy screamed as he and the others collided into Tamaki and his superiors!

Johnny and Honey ran it as the worker's paper work went flying. They looked at each other and gulped, their dad would be furious when he got home! And sure enough…

"I've been humiliated!" Tamaki yelled as he dragged Lassie out to the backyard. His kids begged and pleaded for him not to do this but Tamaki had finally had enough.

"No, I must be a person who children fear and who adults respect or we'll all end up in the street!" Tamaki yelled as he tied Lassie to a hook that was sticking out of the backyard fence.

"Tamaki, think of the neighbors…" Éclair said nervously.

"No! I want them to know and I want the whole world to know! This is not a nurse! This is a dog!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at Lassie. He then grabbed her bonnet and tore it off her head. Haruhi gasped and put her hand over her heart. Tamaki went back to his family.

"Tomorrow Alexis, you'll begin your training with Éclair! Look at you, you're seventeen and here you are acting like a child! It's time for you to grow up!" Tamaki said in a stern voice. Poor Alexis was on the verge of tears. When the children were put to bed, Haruhi was in their room talking to her kids.

She and her husband were going to a party that the bank was hosting. Haruhi looked outside and saw Lassie down in the backyard and barking at the window. Snow was falling and Haruhi felt really bad for the dog. Honey clutched BunBun and spoke to his mom.

"Mommy, do you and daddy really have to go to that party?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, you could stay here and dad could go!" Johnny said as he and Honey got out of their beds and ran to Alexis' bed where their mother was.

"And let him go by himself? Your dad is a brave man but he needs the special kiss to face his colleagues tonight." Haruhi said.

"Dad, brave?" Alexis asked, looking down. Haruhi sighed and tilted her head up.

"Kids, there's different types of bravery. There's the kind of bravery of facing thinking of others before yourself. Now your dad has never held a sword or fired a gun, but he's worked his hardest to make his family happy and put away so many dreams." Haruhi said.

"Where did he put them?" Honey asked.

"In a drawer, and sometimes when you're all asleep we take them out and look at them. But it gets harder every night to close the drawer, but he does it anyway, and that's why he's brave." Haruhi said, making her kids smile.

Minutes later the kids were asleep and Haruhi and Tamaki were ready to go to the party. They opened the front door and Tamaki saw that it was snowing.

"Oh no, it's snowing, we'll catch our death." He said, trying to go back inside. Éclair blocked the entrance.

"What's worse, dying or gossip? You will go to that party with your head held high!" Éclair said. Tamaki sighed then gained a confident look and took his wife's arm. Unbeknownst to the family, the boy from last night was sitting on a cloud over looking their house.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The flight to Neverland

_Chapter 3: The flight to Neverland_

As time passed, Éclair was downstairs by the fireplace reading "The War of the Worlds" Although the book was really shocking and exciting Éclair fell asleep almost halfway in. The book was resting on her lap and the woman made small snoring sounds.

Back upstairs, the latch on the kid's bedroom window clicked open and the window opened up, letting some cold air in as the snow stopped falling. When the window opened, the glowing ball of light from before flew into the bedroom. It flew around the room and started searching the place.

It checked the pockets of the kids' clothes', it flew into a doll house and lit up the entire inside of it before flying over to the bookshelf and knocking the books on the top shelf down to the floor. The ball of light then started opening the bedroom dresser and searching the drawers quickly. Alexis gasped and woke up, causing the ball of light to fly into a lamp.

Alexis looked at the lamp and inside, was a little person, a fairy to me more specific. She had light brown hair and a pink bow was resting on her head. She was wearing a single tree leaf that was cut short, revealing her beautiful legs and shoulders and her feet were bare. Her name was Renge. _(Ouran high school Host Club)_

Alexis looked at the lamp with a sleepy look before falling back asleep, when suddenly the boy from last night flew down to the window. He stepped inside the bedroom with his hands on his waist and looked around at the bedroom. His name was Jaden. _(Yu-gi-oh GX)_

"Renge, Renge where are you?" Jaden asked quietly as he looked for his fairy friend. Renge made a small sound that sounded like the tinkle of a bell. It was the language of the fairies. She flew out of the lamp and went right up to Jaden.

"Did you find it? Where is it?" He asked his fairy who made more tinkling sounds.

"There?" Jaden asked, pointing at the dresser. Renge smiled and nodded. Jaden went over to the drawer with Renge and opened it, seeing his shadow. Jaden smiled and grabbed the shadow. He then spun around so fast that Renge accidently went into the drawer and Jaden closed it, locking her in.

"I thought I lost you! Now, to get you back on…" Jaden said to his shadow. He looked around for something to use so he could get his shadow back on and go home. He then saw something that was sitting on Honey's nightstand.

"Perfect, I'll stick it on with soap!" Jaden said, grabbing a square bar of soap. He rubbed the bar of soap on his foot and grabbed his shadow. He rubbed the soap onto his other foot and then pressed the foot of his shadow against his. He was hoping that he could get it to fit but it didn't work.

"Come on!" He said. He grabbed a block and tried to hammer his shadow back on and when that didn't work, Jaden was getting really fed up. He gave up and put his head down and started to cry. The crying woke up Alexis who sat up and crawled to the edge of her bed to see Jaden on the floor.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked making Jaden look up at her. He gasped in shock and flew up to the ceiling and that made Alexis widen her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked herself with her jaw hanging. She'd never seen anyone fly before and come to think of it, I don't think anyone has. Jaden flew down to Alexis and reached his arm out to her. He then pinched her arm!

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" She asked holding her arm.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show you that you're not dreaming. What's your name?" Jaden asked as he stood in the center of the room.

"Alexis, and yours?" The girl asked.

"Jaden." The boy said. Alexis put the pieces together and figured out that this was the boy who Lassie snapped and barked at and she had to admit, Jaden here was pretty cute! She got out of bed and started talking to the night time visitor.

"So um, Jaden, where do you live?" Alexis asked. The boy pointed out the bedroom window into the night sky.

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning! You can't miss it!" he said proudly.

"Wow, what an address that is. That must be a real pain for the mailman when you get your mail." Alexis said.

"Yeah right, I don't get mail." Jaden said.

"Does your mom get it then?" Alexis asked.

"I don't have a mom." Jaden said. Alexis felt really bad for this kid, who took care of him and told him stories when he was still growing up?

"So that's why you were crying." She said.

"I wasn't crying about that, I was crying because I couldn't get this stupid shadow to stick!" Jaden said, sitting on the floor as he clutched his shadow. It was then that Alexis got an idea.

"I could sew it on for you!" She said. Jaden looked at the girl and knew he could trust her so he nodded and Alexis smiled. She stood up and went to her dresser where Renge was spying on the two through the key hole. Alexis opened the drawer and made the fairy fly into the back.

The girl grabbed a needle and thread and after putting the thread through the needle eye and lightly turning on the lights so she could see, Jaden handed her his shadow.

"Well, get on with it girl!" He demanded and Alexis was quite offended by that.

"I told you my name's Alexis!" She said as she took the shadow.

"Yeah sure." Jaden said, putting his hands behind his head. Alexis started to sew his shadow back onto his feet.

"So Jaden, do you come around here a lot?" She asked casually while Jaden stared at her.

"Of course I do, I come here every night to hear those stories you tell! When you're done I fly back to my home in Neverland and tell them to the lost boys!" Jaden said.

"The lost boys?" Alexis asked as she finished. Jaden stood up and slapped his shadow right back onto the wall. It was as good as new!

"Yep, boys who leave their homes when their nurse's backs are turned, if they're not claimed in seven days then they're sent to Neverland where they never have to grow up!" Jaden said.

"Are there girls?" Alexis asked, getting excited about this.

"Nah, girls are way to smart to sneak out of their homes." Jaden said with a smirk. Alexis giggled and sat on her bed, casually kicking her feet.

"You know Jaden, the way you talk about girls is kind of cute. And you know what? I think before you go, I'll give you a kiss!" Alexis said daintily. Jaden smiled and held his hand out and Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, you don't know what a kiss is?" Alexis asked.

"If you give me one, then I'll know!" Jaden said. Alexis looked around a little and grabbed something off her dresser. She put a thimble in Jaden's hand and the boy looked at it like he just found a gold coin.

"Wow, a real kiss!" he said with really wide eyes. Alexis giggled and put her fingers over her mouth as she did.

"I guess I need to give you a kiss now?" Jaden asked. Alexis squealed a little and closed her eyes as she leaned her face towards Jaden who got a questionable look. He looked around for something to give her and he gave her the first thing he thought she'd like, an acorn button.

He dropped it into her hand and Alexis looked down at it. She didn't want to hurt his feeling so she smiled.

"Thanks." She said with a friendly grin. Inside the dresser drawer, Renge saw what was going on and smacked her self in the head, this was really embarrassing to her. Alexis picked up a small gold chain and hung the acorn button from it. She then put the chain around her neck and wore the acorn button as a necklace.

She then turned back to Jaden who was looking around at everything. She sat back down on her bed and resumed kicking her feet.

"Hey Jaden, do you know how old you are?" She asked as Jaden took a peek inside the doll house.

"Nope but I know that I'm quite young. I ran away from home the day I was born when I heard my mom and dad talking about what to do with me when I became a man. So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and while I was there I met Renge." Jaden said as he opened a jack-in-the-box. He dropped the toy in surprise.

"Renge?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, she's my fairy." Jaden said. Alexis smiled and shook her head.

"But there's no such thing as…" Before Alexis could finish, Jaden flew forward and put his hand over her mouth. He stared into her eyes and she widened hers.

"Don't say that! Whenever anybody says those words, anybody at all, a fairy somewhere drops dead." Jaden said, making Alexis nod. He took his hand off her mouth and started searching the room.

"And if Renge's dead, then I won't be able to find her." Jaden said.

"Wait a second, you're telling me there's actually a fairy in this room?" Alexis asked.

"Yep, Renge loves listening to the stories. Our favorite is the one about that girl with the glass slippers." Jaden said.

"You mean Cinderella?" Alexis asked. Inside the drawer, Renge was ramming against the drawer in hopes of opening it.

"Tell me Alexis, what happens to her?" Jaden asked.

"She defeats the pirates, rescues her prince and lives happily ever after." Alexis said.

"I knew it." Jaden said, making Alexis giggle again. She then bit her bottom lip and stared at the boy and he stared back at her. Alexis felt a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Jaden, I want to give you, a thimble." She said, leaning into Jaden and closed her eyes. Renge saw this and boy was she mad! She burst from the dresser and flew towards Alexis and seized her by the hair! She dragged her away from Jaden and the boy noticed this!

"Renge!" He said. The fairy let the girl and the boy chased the fairy around the room and finally caught her in his hands like a bug.

"Renge, what's your problem?" Jaden asked. Renge started making more tinkling sounds and Jaden listened to every tinkle.

"Ok she says that if you ever try to give me a thimble again, she'll kill you. Oh that and she thinks you're a big ugly girl." Jaden said.

"Well, she seems nice." Alexis said as Renge flew out of Jaden's hand and towards the window. Jaden followed her and Alexis went after the two.

"Wait Jaden, don't go!" She said.

"But I have too. The lost boys really want to know what happens to Cinderella!" Jaden said.

"Well, sorry but this is her last adventure, tomorrow my dad said that I need to stop acting like a little kid and grow up." Alexis said.

"Grow up?" Jaden asked in a really offended voice.

"Tonight's my last night in here." Alexis said sadly.

"But then that means… no more stories!" Jaden said. Alexis sniffled a little and nodded and it was at this moment that Jaden got an idea. He wouldn't let this poor girl grow up!

"Wrong! Come with me Alexis to Neverland!" Jaden said, grabbing Alexis' hand. She blushed and quickly pulled away.

"But Jaden, how do I get to Neverland? I can't fly like you can." Alexis said.

"Then I'll teach you! I'll teach you how to ride the wind to Neverland and back, once you go there you'll never want to leave. Neverland is the most magical place anybody could ask for with lush jungles and warm beaches, I'll introduce you to the lost boys!" Jaden said. Alexis became really entranced with the thought of this wonderful place.

"Can my brothers come?" She asked. Jaden looked and Honey and Johnny who were snoring a little. He thought about it before smiling and nodding.

"Honey, Johnny wake up this kid's going to teach us how to fly!" Alexis said, shaking her brothers awake. Johnny looked at Jaden who waved at him.

"Oh come on sis, how do we know this guy isn't some nut case?" Johnny asked. Jaden shrugged and floated off the ground making Alexis' brothers widen their eyes. Jaden landed on the foot of Johnny's bed.

"You're no nutcase!" Johnny said as he and Honey scrambled out of bed holding BunBun.

"Ok Jaden, teach us how to fly!" Alexis said. Jaden nodded and stood on Honey's bed.

"It's really easy you three, just think of a wonderful thought." Jaden said.

"Any happy little thoughts, like toys at Christmas, sleigh bells and snow?" Honey asked.

"Yep, watch me!" Jaden said as he jumped off the bed and started flying around the room with Alexis and her brothers watching him.

"It's as easy as pie. Now you try." Jaden said landing on the foot of Alexis' bed. Johnny decided to go first so he ran up to his bed and started at the headboard.

"Here goes nothing! Ancient warriors, pirate caves, treasure!" Johnny said loudly as he ran to the edge of his bed. He jumped off and started flapping his arms like a bird but it didn't work. The flame haired boy fell to the floor with a loud thud. Renge who was sitting on a block started laughing hysterically.

"This'll never do, what's the matter with you? Let's see, you've all got faith and trust but something's missing." Jaden asked putting his hand on his chin. He then snapped his fingers and looked for his fairy.

"Oh yeah, dust!" He said.

"Dust?" The three asked as Jaden took Renge in his hand. He held her up above Honey and Johnny and started tapping her with his fingers making glittery dust fall on the two of them.

"Yep, just a little bit of pixie dust." He said. The glittery dust fell onto the two boys and they decided to give it another try again. They took each other's hands and thought some happy thoughts before leaping off the bed and flying around the room!

"Oh my Gosh, we can fly, we can fly!" Honey said. Jaden then took some of the pixie dust into his hand and gently blew it into Alexis' face. Jaden took her hands and before she knew it, Alexis felt herself being lifted off the ground! She looked down and saw that she was rising up to the ceiling.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Lassie saw what was going on and was barking over and over again. She was able to break free from the rope and went to go get help! Back in the bedroom, Jaden stood on the window sill and whispered to Alexis.

"Fly away…fly away to Neverland." He said. Alexis then frowned a little.

"But what about mom?" She asked before landing on the floor.

"Dad?" Johnny asked.

"And Lassie?" Honey asked. Jade looked at the three siblings and smirked.

"There's mermaids." He said and that made Alexis beam with happiness. Ever since she was a little girl she always wanted to meet a mermaid!

"Mermaids?" She asked, flying off the floor yet again.

"And warriors of the forest and the chief of them has a really cute daughter! And did I mention the pirates?" Jaden said, making Johnny and Honey fly into the air.

"Well what are we waiting for, we don't have all night!" Johnny said before soaring out the window with Honey close behind. Meanwhile a few miles away, Tamaki and Haruhi finally arrived at the party. Tamaki spotted his boss talking to some of his friends and the blonde haired man let out a really awkward laugh. Mr. Boss turned around and let out a small glare at Tamaki.

"Um, hello Mr. Boss, I'd like you to meet my wife Haruhi." Tamaki said when suddenly, Lassie burst into the room and ran to Tamaki. He put his hands up but the boarder collie collided with him and his superiors yet again. Back at the house, Alexis stepped out onto the window sill with her bare feet.

She looked at Jaden who was flying outside the window and then she looked back at the bedroom. Jaden put his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Forget them Alexis, forget them all. Come with me and you'll never, ever have to grow up or listen to adults again." He said. Meanwhile downstairs, Tamaki and Haruhi burst through the door with Lassie leading the way. Éclair shot awake and looked around.

"Ahh, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked as the couple and family dog ran to the children's room. Alexis smiled at Jaden and he smiled back.

_"Now, it would bring me joy to tell you that they reached the nursery in time. But if I did that… there wouldn't be a story."_

The couple burst into the room and saw Lassie barking at the open window. Up above the rooftops of Toondon, Jaden and the three children were flying through the sky and they had the biggest smiles!

"Whoo-hoo!" Johnny yelled making some people look up and wonder what that noise was. With Alexis she looked down at the ground and widened her eyes while laughing, she'd never felt this free and alive before.

"Wee, this is fun!" Honey yelled while holding BunBun's arm.

"Hey you three follow me!" Jaden said as he flew down towards the street. At the building where the party was being held earlier, Jaden and the other three saw Mr. Boss and his friends leaving as they wiped dog hair from their clothes.

"Hello old chap!" Jaden said, flying by Mr. Boss.

"Hello there!" Alexis said as she and Honey flew by quickly. Johnny then flew by and patted Mr. Boss on the head rally quickly before following the others. While their flight continued, Jaden and Alexis flew next to each other. The two kids then looked at each other and smiled. Alexis then looked away and covered one of her cheeks to hide her blushing.

Jaden then tapped her shoulder and pointed up to the sky.

"Come on guys, we're almost there! Follow me!" He said flying up towards the clouds. The three followed him while Renge was at his side the whole flight. The group flew up past the clouds and into the reaches of space where their journey continued.

They were just about to hit the second star to the right.

"Hey Johnny, grab my ankle, pass it on!" Jaden yelled to the flame haired boy who obeyed.

"Honey, grab my ankle!" Johnny yelled at his younger brother.

"Alexis, grab my ankle!" Honey yelled to his older sister. The second star to the right was only a few feet away from the group.

"Ok, whatever happens don't let, GO!" Jaden yelled at the second star suddenly turned into a swirling vortex! The group went flying through the vortex and the three kids screamed the whole way while Jaden was laughing. Suddenly, the group burst through the vortex just as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

The kids looked ahead and saw a tropical island! The widened their eyes while Alexis held her brother's hands. The island looked like something out of a dream, it had lush jungles, pink clouds, a face was on the sun, and a pirate ship was sitting proudly in the water.

"Neverland…" Alexis said in wonder.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The lost boys

_Chapter 4: The lost boys_

When the kids were approaching the island, the face in the sun beamed his sunlight down on the island and everything on it started to wake up. There was frost on the trees and ground and all of it started to melt away.

At the pirate ship it was snowing lightly, the ship was covered in ice and all the pirates were trying to keep themselves warm. Walking on the poop deck was a black raven and he was the captain's trusty pet. His name was Diablo. (Sleeping Beauty)

The black raven snuck up on Captain Crocodile's loyal cabin boy. It was a kid wearing a black trench coat, black boots, fingerless gloves and he had red hair with a pair of swirly eyed goggles. His name was Jack Spicer. _(Xiolin Showdown)_

Diablo put his beak right next to Jack's ear and let out a loud "Squawk!" Jack bolted awake and let out a scream of shock. Diablo ran away while laughing and Jack pulled a flintlock pistol out.

"Why you scrawny little loud mouthed bird!" He yelled, firing a shot at Diablo but ultimately missing. Jack groaned before yawning and looking around at his shipmates.

"Good morning everyone." Jack said, only to be pulled off to the side by a pirate named Kano. (Mortal Kombat)

"And what's so good about it you little twerp?" Kano asked. Another pirate named Black Mask (Batman) grabbed Jack by the collar.

"We've been here for years gathering barnacles on this dinky little island while our captain plays ring around the rosy with that brat Jaden!" Black Mask said. Jack was then hoisted up by the fang mouthed woman Mileena. (Mortal Kombat)

"We should be out doing what pirates do, looting ships and killing people! I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Mileena said as she gently guided a sai across Jack's throat. He gulped and trembled when suddenly, the frozen water around the ship began to move!

The sun beamed onto the ice and it started to crack as the sunlight shone on it. Jack ran to the captain's quarters to tell the captain what was happening. He entered the cabin and saw someone asleep at a desk.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this! I was on my watch duty and noticed it was spring on the shore and winter here! Now spring isn't supposed to show up until 3 o'clock on the mark but it's early! Here, take a look!" Jack said, putting a ticking pocket watch onto the desk.

The person who was sleeping then raised a golden hook that he was holding and smashed the clock with it. The person at the desk rose his head up and it was a man with a thick neck, messy purple hair and a scar that went all the way across his face. His name was Captain Crocodile. _(One Piece)_

"Jack, why'd you wake me up from my dream?" Crocodile asked in a sleepy voice and with a tired look in his eyes. Jack gulped and shook his knees. He hated making the captain mad.

"In my dream, I was talking to Jaden about forgiveness. I was going to forgive him for doing this to me." Crocodile said as he sat up and revealed the stump where his left hand used to be. Jack quickly ran and grabbed the device that holds the hook and put it on the stump.

"I thanked him for cutting off my hand, and giving me this fine hook." Crocodile said as he screwed his golden hook on.

"So um, I guess he did you a favor?" Jack said and Crocodile glared at him and bared his hook. He put it under Jack's chin and the boy felt it poking him.

"A favor Jack? You remember what Jaden did? He threw my hand to a Gyarados that was passing bye and that Pokemon loved the taste of my hand so much, that it's followed me around begging for the rest of me. YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR?" Crocodile yelled making Jack wince.

"No of course not! I don't know what I was thinking." Jack nervously said with a sheepish grin. Crocodile sighed and rubbed his hand in a bucket of hair gel. He slicked his hair back and then soaked his hand in a bucket of water to get the gel off.

"Thank goodness I threw that monster an alarm clock and the ticking inside its stomach warns me when it's nearby." Crocodile said.

"But boss, listen to me. All the ice is melting, the sun is out and the flowers are blooming!" Jack said. Crocodile then turned around and looked at Jack while baring his hook.

"He's back!" Crocodile sneered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up in the clouds, Jaden and the kids were sitting on a cloud as they spied on Crocodile's ship. Jaden pulled a small telescope out of a satchel and looked through it. He then handed the telescope to Alexis and she looked down at the pirate ship.<p>

"Wow, that thing's huge!" She said. She then handed the telescope to Johnny. He saw some of the members of the pirate crew. He saw a creature with a blade coming out of his hand eating a fruit that was on the blade.

"Wow, Baraka with blades in his hands! There's Mileena with her mouth full of razor sharp teeth!" Johnny said. He then saw Crocodile walk out, he wearing black pants and shoes, an orange collared shirt with black stripes, a purple ascot and a black fur coat was hanging off his shoulders.

"Crocodile!" Johnny said. Jaden took the telescope back and looked through it. He smirked when he saw his arch rival.

"Let's get a closer look." He said. He and the others started jumping down onto other clouds as they descended towards the pirate ship. Back on the ship up in the crows nest, the look out saw the kids!

"Captain, captain! Jaden sighted off the port bow and he has some friends with him!" The look out said. Crocodile quickly grabbed a telescope and saw the kids bouncing on the clouds. He smirked and turned to Jack.

"Tell them to get Long Tom ready!" Crocodile said. Jack told the pirates to get one of their cannons ready and aim it at the kids. They pointed the cannon in the direction the kids were and Crocodile told Jack the coordinates.

"Ok Jack, range 42!" Crocodile commanded.

"Range 42!" Jack repeated to the pirates.

"Elevation 65!" Crocodile yelled.

"Elevation 65!" Jack yelled as the pirates loaded the cannon and got the shot ready.

"3 degrees west!" Crocodile said as he kept watching the kids through his telescope.

"3 degrees west!" Jack repeated and the cannon was ready to go.

"Steady now, steady!" Crocodile yelled as Jack plugged his ears. This was going to get loud! Meanwhile back in the clouds, the kids finally got close enough.

**BANG!**

The pirates fired the cannon and it shot up into the sky! Jaden pushed Alexis and her brothers out of the way so the cannon ball missed them and went flying into the sky.

"Ahh!" Alexis screamed as the pirates fired another shot and it soared by the kids so fast, that it made Alexis fly away from the group! Johnny and Honey meanwhile lost their ability to fly and were dangling from a cloud!

"Renge, go find Alexis and leave the pirates to me!" Jaden said, flying down towards the pirate ship. Renge thought about Alexis and rubbed her hands together, giggling evilly.

"Oh Crocodile!" Jaden called out as the pirates were loading in another shot. Crocodile became filled with hate when he saw his arch enemy fly onto the scene.

"Kill him, kill him!" Crocodile yelled as the pirates tried to aim the cannon at the flying boy. The captain then decided to take a chance!

"Fire!" he yelled, unaware that the cannon was aimed at one of the ship's masts! The cannon fired and nailed one of the masts, making it fall to the side.

"Timber!" Jaden yelled as he flew away from the ship. Back in the clouds, Johnny and Honey were losing their grip on the clouds!

"Honey, hang on!" Johnny yelled.

"I don't think I can and I have something worse then this!" Honey yelled.

"Oh what could be worse?" Johnny asked.

"My thoughts aren't very happy!" Honey yelled as he and Johnny fell from the clouds and towards the jungle! They screamed and tried to get themselves air borne again!

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Johnny yelled as he and his brother kept falling to the Earth. Their fall then ended when the two brothers fell into a pond with a loud splash.

The pirates were all trying to get their heads together after what just happened and Crocodile was furious. He glared at all his men for letting this happen.

"Move it you bilge rats and reload the cannon!" He yelled. A pirate named Condiment King (Batman) walked up to the captain.

"But why reload the cannon, he's gone!" Condiment King said. Crocodile then jabbed his golden hook into the pirate's stomach and cut it open and Condiment King fell to the deck of the ship dead as a door nail.

"Anybody else want to argue with me?" Crocodile asked and all the pirates shook their heads.

"That's what I thought now get in the lifeboats and search the jungle! Bring me those children!" Crocodile yelled. Speaking of the jungle, Renge was flying through it as fast as she could. In another part of the jungle, a group of boys were looking at Alexis through a telescope.

They were all wearing tattered clothes, furs of animals and they all had their own distinct names. Since they had no idea what their real names were, Jaden named them instead.

The first one was a kid with a pointy chin and who was wearing a black hat named Scout. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The second one was an Australian kid wearing a brown hat and his name was Sniper. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The third one was a really tough kid with a balding head and since he was so big, Jaden named him Heavy. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The forth boy was wearing a large brown leaf over his head that looked like a balaclava. He was the spy and sleuth of the lost boys so Jaden named him Spy. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The fifth one was wearing half a coconut over his head and it looked like an army man helmet. His name was Soldier. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The sixth boy had the other half of the coconut Soldier used and was wearing it over his face like a mask and since he loved setting things on fire, his name was Pyro. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The seventh one was an African kid who had a Scottish accent and he was wearing an eye patch along witha black bandana. He loved blowing things up so he was named Demo kid. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The eighth boy was wearing dark glasses and an old time war helmet. He was the engineer and weapon maker of the lost boys so his name was Engineer. _(Team Fortress 2)_

The ninth and last lost boy was wearing glasses and red rubber gloves. Being the doctor of the group, he was given the name Medic. _(Team Fortress 2)_

All together they make up the lost boys, the army of Jaden!

"Holy dooly, would you look at that mates?" Sniper asked is his thick Australian accent as he looked at Alexis.

"What is it? Let me see!" Scout said, snapping the telescope from Sniper rudely and looking through it. Scout whistled at the sight.

"It looks like a bird!" He said in a Boston accent. Renge then flew up to the lost boys and they all said hi to her.

"Anymore news of Cinderella?" Spy asked in a French accent. Renge flew up to Sniper's ear and started to whisper into it.

_"Now Renge wasn't all that bad, sometimes she was full of good. But being a fairy she was so small that she only had room for one emotion at a time."_

"Jaden said that the bird is called an…Alexis. And he wants us to shoot it down and we'll eat it for dinner!" Sniper said, whipping out a crossbow that had a crosshair on it made out of a bamboo trunk. It looked like an old fashioned sniper rifle.

"Stand aside Renge, I'll take care of this!" Sniper said proudly as he looked down the sights of his crossbow. He took aim and fired! The arrow went straight into Alexis' breast and she floated down to the jungle floor.

"I got it, I got it! Come on mates, let's go see!" Sniper said as he and the other lost boys ran through the jungle to go see the kill with Renge following them. When they reached the spot where Alexis fell, their hearts sank and dread filled them.

"Dat is no bird…" Heavy said in a thick Russian accent. The lost boys went over to Alexis and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and she wasn't moving at all.

"Mm-mmm mm. (It's a lady.)" Pyro mumbled from behind his mask. Sniper felt really guilty for killing this poor girl.

"I can't believe it. We finally have a woman here on the island to be our mother…" Demo kid said as he turned to Sniper.

"And you have killed her." He said grimly.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Battle at the Castle of Nightmares

_Chapter 5: Battle at the castle of nightmares_

"I'm back boys!" Jaden yelled as he flew onto the scene. All the lost boys gasped and tried to hide the dead Alexis by crowding around her and giving off innocent smiles. Jaden stood on top of a rock and drew out his dagger.

"I know what happens to Cinderella! She slashes the pirates apart, defeats Crocodile and lives happily ever after!" Jaden said, swinging his dagger.

"Oh dat is great! Very good!" Heavy said really nervously.

"Yeah zat is a huge relief." Medic said. Jaden then flew down to his army and landed in front of them.

"And great news, I've brought you back the girl who tells these stories. She'll cook for us, clean for us, and tell us stories! She is…" Jaden said as he put his dagger away. The lost boys then stepped aside and Jaden saw the dead Alexis.

"Dead." Spy said as Jaden crouched down. Renge meanwhile was watching from a tree and hoping that Alexis was truly dead.

"Mm-mmm mm-mm. (Good shot you gotta admit)" Pyro mumbled. Jaden pulled the arrow out and looked at the lost boys. He glared at all of them and clutched the arrow.

"Whose arrow is this?" He asked with an angry look. All the boys looked at each other and then Sniper stepped forward, removing his hat.

"It's mine Jaden, I shot her." Sniper said as he got on his knees and exposed his chest. His heart started to pound and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Strike Jaden, I deserve it." Sniper said. Jade looked at the arrow before holding it up in the air. Suddenly when he was about to strike, Alexis started to moan and hold her head. All the boys smiled and looked down at her some more.

"Alexis lives!" Medic said making Renge scream in shock. Jaden went to see what saved her and he saw the acorn button he had given her had taken the shot.

"It's my kiss. My kiss saved her." Jaden said with a happy grin.

"Let me see." Heavy said. Jaden handed him the acorn and the huge boy smiled.

"Zat is a kiss alright." He said. Jaden looked at the lost boys and he knew the he had to get Alexis to safety. The jungles of Neverland could be very dangerous especially to newcomers.

"Let's carry her back to the house, hands." He said. The lost boys showed their hands and they were really dirty. Medic may have been the one wearing gloves but Alexis was far too heavy for him to carry by himself.

"What'll we do?" Demo kid asked. Jaden looked at Alexis and then the lost boys. He had an idea.

"If we can't carry her back to our house, they we'll build a house around her." Jaden said and all the lost boys cheered before running off to go find things for Alexis' house.

"It'll have windows, a chimney and a door knocker." Jaden told the boys while they searched for building materials. Soldier then ran to Jaden and whispered to him.

"Renge did it." He said before running into the jungle to join the other boys. Jaden got a mad look when he heard that his fairy did this.

"Renge, did you do this?" Jaden asked as he spotted his fairy watching from a tree. Renge walked behind a leaf and then poked her head out before nodding with a happy grin. Jaden crossed his arms as he looked at the fairy.

"Renge, I hereby banish you forever!" Jaden said. Renge looked at Jaden with a shocked look before bursting into tears. She flew off into the jungle as Jaden looked at Alexis again. He gently stroked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep and her cheeks became light red.

Later in the day, Alexis finally woke up and as she sat up she saw that some walls and a roof had been put around and above her. She stood up inside her house and heard the lost boys talking.

"Here she comes! Big smiles like you mean it." Engineer said as Alexis opened the wooden door of her house. All the lost boys put their hands behind their backs and smiled at her.

"Alexis, we built you this house with a door knocker and a chimney." Scout said before counting to three. On three all the lost boys got on their knees and put their hands together.

"Please be our mom!" They all said in unison. Alexis looked at the boys and they were all looking at her with big puppy dog eyes and a quivering lower lip. The girl smiled.

"Well this is nice of you, but I don't have any real experience. I don't know how to take care of a bunch of boys." She said. When Alexis was a little girl she used to pretend that her dolls were her children and she was their mom but she never thought that she'd ever become a mom this early.

"Can you tell stories?" Sniper asked.

"Yes." Alexis said.

"Then you're perfect." Soldier said.

"Ok, I'll do my best." Alexis said. All the lost boys cheered and started introducing themselves to their new mom. Pyro then pulled out a blindfold and covered Alexis' eyes and when they were covered, the boys started leading Alexis to their home.

"Sorry about the blindfold but there's a ton of nasty people in zis place." Medic said as he held Alexis' hand. The boys and their mom arrived at a huge tree.

"If Crocodile ever discovered our lair, he'd burn it down and gut us all." Heavy said as he pulled on a vine that opened a hidden door in the tree. They put Alexis into the doorway and took the blindfold off.

"Don't be scared, dad's waiting for you. I'm looking forward to being your son." Demo kid said as he closed the door. Alexis looked around nervously before falling! She screamed as she slid down a smooth wooden slide and when the ride ended, she found herself in a huge underground room that was lit with candles. A table was off to the side and Jaden was sitting on a wooden throne holding a pirate sword.

All the other lost boys slid in and Jaden stood up with a grin.

"Welcome to our home. Discipline, all dads believe in that so we must spank the boys before they try to kill you again. Or wait, let's kill them and show them what it's like." Jaden said as he slowly turned around to face the lost boys. He let out a war cry and chased the boys with the sword.

Alexis gasped in shock. This was all a game to them? Alexis ran to Jaden and grabbed his arm.

"Jaden wait. I do agree that these boys need to be punished but if we kill them they'll think they're important. I have a better idea." Alexis said as she plucked a tulip off the walls and filled it with a clear liquid that was leaking out of a tree root.

"Medicine, the most disgusting stuff a kid could ever have. It may smell good but it's sticky going down and it tastes horrible." Alexis said as she walked towards the boys.

"Kill us Jaden, please kill us!" All the boys pleaded as Jaden smiled. Alexis then noticed that something was missing, something very important.

"My brothers, where are they?" She asked in shock. In another part of the jungle, a loud roar was heard as Johnny and Honey leaped out of some bushes! They ran through a shallow pond and ran into the mouth of a cave. They both panted and looked to see if that roar was chasing them.

Honey then heard a noise coming from inside the cave.

**Tick tock…tick tock…tick tock… tick tock…tick tock… tick tock…**

"Hello?" he called out into the cave as he and Johnny went to investigate. They followed the tick tock sound to a huge object that was resting in a body of water. Honey put his ear against the object.

"It's coming from inside this rock." He said as his brother pressed his ear against the rock, when they did that the tick tock sound was even louder then it already was.

"How strange." Johnny said as he rubbed the rock. He then hit it with his fist when suddenly a pair of eyes with purple pupils opened. That rock they were hitting was not a rock at all! Honey hit it a few times and the eyes became really angry.

**"ROAAAAAARRRRR!"**

The two boys screamed at the top of their lungs and ran out of the cave and back into the jungle! They really had to think of some happy thoughts now.

"Happy thoughts Honey, happy thoughts!" Johnny yelled. Suddenly, the two boys slipped backwards and were hoisted into the air by their ankles. They had been caught in a trap. Their shirts fell down and covered their heads and BunBun fell to the ground.

"Well this is embarrassing. Boy I'm glad nobody can see us like this." Johnny said as Honey looked out from under his shirt. He widened his eyes.

"Um Johnny…" he said. Johnny looked out too and widened his eyes. Looking at them wielding a knife and kneeling on a rock was a girl with blonde hair and war paint on. She was dressed in light brown leather clothes. Her name was Sissy _(Johnny Test)_, the daughter of the forest warrior's chief.

The forest warriors were a group of people similar to Indians who lived in the forest and hunted the animals there. When you were born into their culture, you were taught how to fight and be great warriors. The two brothers looked at each other and screamed.

Sissy started to laugh hysterically at the two boys she had caught. They kept screaming until Sissy fell backwards off the rock and onto some bushes. When she landed, Crocodile and his pirates happened to be walking by. Some pirates were carrying their captain in a carriage and when he saw the girl, he knocked on the side signaling his men to stop.

"Ahh, Princess Sissy." Crocodile said with a cigar in his mouth. Some pirates aimed their rifles at her while Johnny and Honey watched from above. Black Mask and Mileena seized the princess by her arms and made her stand up. Crocodile got out of the carriage and held his cigar between his index and ring finger.

"You caught us in the middle of our search for Jaden and his hideout. Two boys who were with him fell into this part of the jungle, have you seen them?" He asked as he looked down at the girl. Sissy started speaking in a strange language that the two boys had never heard before and she finished by spitting on one of Crocodile's shoes.

"She said sorry don't know what you're talking about." Jack told his captain. Crocodile gritted his teeth and held up his hook up to Sissy's neck.

"I can tell when people are lying to me princess and you most certainly are." Crocodile said. Johnny couldn't take this anymore and called down to the pirates.

"Hey leave her alone you thick necked creep!" he yelled. All the pirates looked up and saw the two boys.

"Uh… hi." Johnny nervously said. Later that night, Jaden took Alexis to meet the only people in Neverland who knew where her brothers were, the Neverland mermaids.

_"Now mermaids aren't what they're like in story books, at least the Neverland mermaids aren't. They're really dark creatures who are in touch with all things magical and mysterious. If Crocodile had captured Alexis' brothers then the mermaids would know."_

When Jaden and Alexis reached the shoreline they crouched down and Jaden pulled out some pan pipes. He started playing a small song to summon the mermaids. A few feet away from the two some beautiful women poked their heads out of the water and then dove back down.

"Wow, I'm so happy to finally see a real mermaid…" Alexis said in amazement. Jaden looked at her with an eerie look.

"What, am I not supposed to be happy around them?" She asked.

"They'll be more then happy to drown you if you get too close." Jaden said. The two saw the mermaids approaching them and when they were close enough Jaden started making small clicking sounds with his tongue. One mermaid in particular took a liking to Alexis and reached out of the water.

The mermaid gently placed her hand on Alexis' and the blond haired girl felt a strange sensation overcome her. She and the mermaid looked into each other's eyes and a strange glow filled the mermaid's. The glow filled Alexis' eyes too and a small smile appeared on her face as the mermaid slowly started to go back under.

Jaden then pulled Alexis away and hissed at the mermaid who hissed back! The glow in Alexis' eyes went away and she held her head. The mermaids swam away and made loud squealing sounds before going back under the water. Alexis shook her head and moaned.

"Crocodile has your brothers at the Castle of Nightmares." Jaden said. In another part of Neverland, some pirates were taking their three hostages into a castle made of black stone. They floated into the castle on a small row boat and when they made it to a stone platform, they got out.

"Ok Sissy, if you tell me where Jaden and the others are I'll be more then happy to set you free." Crocodile said. Johnny leaned into Sissy and whispered to her and he was hoping that she understood him.

"Don't tell him anything." He whispered.

"You'd better talk my dear." Crocodile said. Sissy stuck her tongue out at him before turning her head away. Crocodile in a fit of rage grabbed her by the collar and yelled in her face!

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SISSY!" He yelled and still Sissy refused to tell this pirate anything.

"Very well have it your way. Jack, Kano, chain these three up!" Crocodile said, pointing at a rock that had some skeletons chained to it. Kano undid the hanging skeletons while Jack put shackles on the three kids.

"Sorry your highness, any last words?" Jack asked the three. Kano then got up in Johnny's face.

"Beg for mercy!" He said. Johnny glared at him and Kano backed up.

"Never, me and my brother are tough guys and tough guys will never beg!" Johnny said. Honey then started to cry and got on his knees. He grabbed Kano's legs.

"Please, please don't kill us! We'll do anything just don't kill us!" Honey cried. Johnny then got on his knees and he started begging too. Sissy rolled her eyes and in a minute the three where hanging from their wrists on the rock. BunBun was also chained up and the water started to slowly rise.

"Remember this princess, there's no path in water to the happy hunting ground." Crocodile said. Meanwhile outside the castle Jaden and Alexis had arrived. They landed on a huge balcony and Jaden handed Alexis a sword.

"Here, do you know how to fight?" He asked. Alexis took the sword and Jaden got into a fighting pose. The two practiced their sword fighting really quickly and when they crossed swords, the two looked right at each other.

"When we go in there promise me one thing, leave Crocodile to me." Jaden said. Alexis nodded and Jaden smiled heroically. He then started to fly.

"Stay here and wait for my signal." He said.

"Wait here?" Alexis said in offense as Jaden silently entered the castle. He hid behind a wall and looked down at the pirates who were watching the children as the tide started to come in. Jaden got an idea and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Who goes there? It is I, the spirit of the castle, beware!" Jaden called out in a scary voice that echoed in the large room. All the pirates looked around and became really scared.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked as he hugged onto Crocodile's leg. Crocodile pushed him off and pulled out a sword.

"Stay here and watch the hostages while I take a look around." He said. Crocodile left the pirates and went to go explore and see where that voice was coming from. When the captain was out of sight Jaden changed his tone of voice.

"Jack! I have a new set of orders, let the hostages go and return Princess Sissy to her people." Jaden said in Crocodile's voice!

"What? Let them go? But captain you said…" Jack said as Jaden butted in.

"Those are my orders Jack… UNDERSTAND!" Jaden yelled, causing the room to shake due to the echo. Jack and Kano gulped and started to quickly unchain the kids. Crocodile heard all the chatter and made his way back to where Jack was. When the kids were free, they started to swim away towards safety.

Crocodile came back and saw what was going on.

"Jack!" he yelled causing his cabin boy to look back at him.

"Oh hey boss! We did what you said and let the kids go." Jack said and Crocodile got an angry look.

"You… let them go?" Crocodile asked. He looked at the two pirates and started to laugh. The two laughed along with him and their laughing fit continued for a few seconds before Crocodile pulled out a pistol and fired. Jack jumped when the shot rang out and watched as Kano held his heart.

Kano fell down into the water and then Jaden spoke again.

"Jack!" He said and Crocodile was getting really freaked out now. He held his sword up as he looked around the room.

"Who are you stranger?" he asked loudly. Jaden was trying to resist the urge to laugh while Alexis snuck in and saw what was going on.

"Who does it sound like? It's me, Sir Crocodile the captain of the Jolly Roger!" Jaden said as Crocodile started to slowly climb up some stone stairs.

"If you are Crocodile then tell me, who am I?" Crocodile asked.

"You sir are nothing but a grey skinned, scar faced, and thick necked codfish!" Jaden said. Crocodile widened his eyes as he heard Jaden giggle and he decided it was best to play along.

"Tell me Crocodile, do you have a name?" The pirate captain asked as he started looking for Jaden.

"I do." Jaden said.

"Are you a vegetable, mineral, or an animal?" Crocodile asked, as the two kept talking Johnny and the others crept up to a small set of stairs that led to the door switch.

"Animal!" Jaden said.

"Man or boy?" Crocodile asked.

"Boy!" Jaden said in his normal voice.

"Special boy?"

"Yes! Do you give up?" Jaden asked as Crocodile snuck up behind him and raised his hook over his head. Alexis saw this and widened her eyes.

"Yes!" Jack said.

"I am…" Jaden said.

"History!" Crocodile whispered. Alexis quickly called out to Jaden!

"Jaden look out!" She yelled and just as Crocodile brought his hook down Jaden moved out of the way at the very last second.

"Here's your spirit Jack!" Crocodile said as he held his hook up. He was then shocked to see that his hook was empty. Crocodile looked up to see Jaden flying and laughing at him. Baraka then slashed a rope holding the door up and the metal door went down, locking everyone in.

The pirates had a cannon mounted on their rowboat and they tried to aim it at Jaden. Jaden held up his sword and so did the pirate captain.

"We meet again Jaden." Crocodile said. Jaden screamed and crossed swords with Crocodile and the two enemies stared each other down.

"Are you ready to lose the other one?" Jaden asked with a smirk. Crocodile glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Only in your dreams!" the captain said as he quickly stepped backwards. Jaden landed in front of him and the two started to sword fight. During the fight Jaden had a huge smile and he was laughing all the way through. With Alexis, Mileena came up behind her and tried to stab her with her sai's.

Alexis screamed and got out of the way in time. They stared at each other and Mileena started to giggle.

"Aww, little girls like you shouldn't play with swords." Mileena said. Alexis glared and she stomped Mileena on the foot with her heel. Mileena screamed in pain and she and Alexis started to fight.

"Nobody calls me a little girl!" She said. With Jaden and Crocodile, the pirate captain took a swing at Jaden with his hook and the boy caught it with his sword and threw it to the side and then Spartan kicked Crocodile in the chest making him stumble back and hit the wall.

Meanwhile, Johnny and the other two were trying to turn the gate switch so they could make their escape. Baraka then let his arm blades out and went after them! Johnny got out of the way and Baraka took a swing at Honey, decapitating BunBun.

"BunBun!" Honey yelled. He then nailed Baraka in the gonads with BunBun's torso and he held them in pain. Jaden then punched Baraka in the cheek and sent him into the water. Sissy was quite impressed with his bravery and she decided to give him a reward for it. She grabbed both his cheeks and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Eww…" Honey said as he saw the two. With Alexis, Mileena was able to knock her down on her back and she was about to stab her. Alexis took a swing at her and cut Mileena on the cheek! She pulled back and held her cheek before glaring at Alexis. She pulled a flintlock pistol out and shot the blade off Alexis' sword.

"Now you're mine!" Mileena said. With only the sword handle left Alexis threw it at Mileena and nailed her in the head, knocking her out.

Sissy then broke off her kiss with Johnny and smiled at him. Johnny had really wide eyes and his whole face became red. He then got a determined look and stepped up to the door switch. He started to turn it and he didn't even break a sweat!

Alexis ran to Sissy and her brothers and they all saw Jack trying to get away in the boat.

"Get the boat!" Johnny yelled as they all jumped into it. They overpowered Jack and threw him out of the boat into the water. Jaden and Crocodile kept fighting and Crocodile was able to catch Jaden off guard. He head butted him and then wrestled him to the ground.

He raised his hook up and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"And now Jaden, it's time to die." Crocodile said in a raspy voice. Jaden panted heavily and smiled at the pirate captain.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure." Jaden said. Crocodile then yelled and just as he was about to strike he heard a noise that filled him with terror.

**Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…**

"Oh no." Crocodile said. Jaden smirked and the captain looked at the entrance to the castle. Looking at him with a hungry look was a huge dragon like Pokemon that was blue in color. This is Gyarados, the creature that swallowed Crocodile's hand.

"Shoot it!" Crocodile yelled. All the pirates however were too scared to do anything so they just jumped in the water and swam away to safety. The Gyarados dove under and started to swim towards Crocodile, hoping to finally get him. The captain quickly turned his attention back to Jaden but discovered he was gone!

He looked and saw Jaden on the rowboat with the others who were cheering for their victory. Jaden waved goodbye to the captain and Crocodile was furious.

"You little…" He said but before he could finish, Gyarados shot out of the water and lunged at the captain with its jaws wide open. Crocodile screamed and leaped to the side. The Gyarados went after him again and Crocodile squeaked a little as he ran up some stairs!

He crawled into a crevice and curled up into a ball with the Gyarados snapping at him. The door to the castle closed and all Crocodile could do was sit there and pray.

"Jack, JACK!" Crocodile cried out. Jack and the other pirates were hiding from the Gyarados in a small cavern.

"It's all pretty tragic isn't it?" Jack asked the pirates.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Fairy dance

_Chapter 6: Fairy dance_

Later that night, Sissy took all her friends back to her village where a big celebration was held for her return. Inside a tent, the village medicine woman was performing a healing ritual and all the lost boys were wearing war paint and feathers. Sissy winked at Johnny while playing a tom-tom and the boy looked down bashfully.

"The warrior is wounded so the medicine woman is summoning the spirit of the eagle to heal the warrior. It's so fascinating!" Spy quietly told Johnny and Honey. The medicine woman then stopped healing and Sissy stopped playing.

"The warrior is now healed." Spy whispered. The medicine woman held up the warrior which was revealed to be BunBun, his head sewn back on. Honey slowly stood up and walked over to the medicine woman and took his bunny back.

"Ack-tow!" Sissy's father yelled.

"Ack-tow!" Everyone yelled and they started to chant. All the lost boys and Alexis' brothers ran out of the tent and they started to dance around a huge campfire with Sissy and her people. Alexis meanwhile left the party to explore the nearby woods. She saw Jaden watching her in some bushes.

"Jaden?" She asked. Jaden put a finger to his lips and then made a motion for her to follow him. Alexis followed him and he took her to a huge tree where a magical glow was. The two kids got on their hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the tree. When they made it, they looked inside.

Inside were many fairies and they were all dancing. Alexis smiled as she watched them. As she watched, Jaden looked at her, he noticed how beautiful she was when the light of fairies shown on her. She looked at him and Jaden quickly looked away, worried that she'd see.

She smiled and looked back at the fairies. Jaden bit his bottom lip a little and looked back at the blonde. She looked at him and their eyes met. They both smiled at each other and Jaden stood up along with Alexis. They faced each other and Jaden bowed to her. She giggled and curtsied.

He then took Alexis by the hand and she put her arm on his shoulder. He placed his hand around her waist and she smiled. The two kids swayed back and forth and they had smiles the whole time and Jaden decided to take this to the sky. He gently pushed Alexis back, making her float into the air.

Jaden flew to her and they held each other in their arms again. They began to slow dance in the air as some fairies flew around them and the music of the fairies set the perfect mood. They never took their eyes off each other, not even for a second.

Meanwhile a few feet away, Crocodile was lurking around with a lantern. He then saw the couple dancing and he silently gasped.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. Jaden has found a…" he said as he sat down. Renge was sitting next to him on a leaf and she sighed as she watched the couple. She heard what Crocodile said and she made small tinkling sounds again.

"Alexis huh? And you were banished? That dog." he said before looking back at the couple. Jaden spun Alexis around and he held her in his arms again as they floated above the trees and danced in front of the full moon. Crocodile then lifted Renge up while she sat on his hook.

"Say Renge, I think you and me should have a little chat." Crocodile said. As Jaden and Alexis danced, a low rumbling sound was heard and the fairies were scared off. Jaden looked over the forest and then back at Alexis.

"Alexis, this is all make believe isn't it? That you and I are the lost boys' mom and dad?" He asked. Alexis smiled and nodded as she and Jaden floated back to the forest floor.

"Yes, it's all make believe." She said as her feet touched the ground. She looked back at the boy and played with her fingers a little.

"Jaden, what are your feelings?" She asked nervously.

"F-feelings?" Jaden asked. Alexis got a sad look, hoping that Jaden felt the same way about her as she felt about him.

"Yeah, do you feel happiness or sadness or jealously?" She asked.

"Jealously? Renge." He said, making the little fairy jump a little.

"Anger?" Alexis asked.

"Anger?" Jaden asked. Crocodile then accidently stepped on a tree branch and he quickly hid behind a tree as Jaden pulled his dagger out.

"Crocodile." Jaden said.

"Love?" The blonde asked. Jaden put his knife away and he turned to look at Alexis.

"Love? I've never herd of it and it makes me sick just thinking about it!" Jaden said. Alexis widened her eyes as the boy started to become really annoyed.

"Everybody feels love at one point or another Jaden, you've felt it right for something, or someone?" She asked, hoping to say that he loved her.

"Never." He said.

"But Jaden I…" Alexis said walking towards him. Jaden backed away from her and he was really mad!

"Why do you have to spoil everything? I taught you how to fight and how to fly, what more do you want from me Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"There's way more Jaden! It becomes more clear when you grow up." She said.

"I'll never grow up and if you try to make me, I'll banish you like I did Renge!" Jaden angrily said.

"I will not be banished!" Alexis said, slamming her bare foot down into the dirt.

"Fine, then go home and grow up, and take your crummy feelings with you!" Jaden said before turning away from Alexis and flying away into the air.

"No Jaden wait!" She called out. Alexis later ran back to her house the lost boys built for her and when she ran inside she threw herself onto the ground crying her eyes out.

_"Poor Jaden didn't want to lose Alexis so he went back to her home to see if her parents had closed the bedroom window. When he arrived he saw Haruhi asleep in a chair near the window, her eyes tired from searching for her children."_

"Alexis, Alexis…" Haruhi whispered. Jaden looked down in sadness and hen back at Haruhi in anger.

"We can't both have her." Jaden whispered. He then slowly started to close the window from the outside, hoping that if the window's closed Alexis' parents will forget about her and she could stay with him forever.

When the window was finally closed, Haruhi woke up and gasped thinking that her kids were finally home. She got up and ran to their beds while Lassie ran in and started sniffing.

"Johnny, Honey, Alexis!" She said, hoping to find them asleep in their beds. Lassie then looked at the window and barked at it. Haruhi looked and gasped.

"The window! Tamaki, come here quick!" She called to her husband who bolted into the bedroom.

"What is it Haruhi, have they returned?" He asked.

"No the window's closed! It must never be closed!" She said as she and her husband tried to push it back up but Jaden was outside holding it down.

"This has to be open for them!" She said. She and her husband gave it their all and finally Jaden gave up and the window opened up. He flew to the roof while Tamaki and Alexis looked out the window for their kids.

"They haven't come back…" Tamaki said in sadness. Haruhi sat down in her chair again. She wouldn't leave that spot until her kids were home safe and sound.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. The birth and fall of Bootstrap Betty

_Chapter 7: The birth and fall of Bootstrap Betty_

**(Yep, another double feature for you guys)**

Later that same night, Alexis was fast asleep in her little house and the jungle was quiet. Renge then appeared on a tree branch and she was being followed by Crocodile's crew. A few minutes later, Alexis cracked her eyes open and heard a strange sound coming from outside her house.

She opened the door and saw that she was out of the jungle and on the deck of Crocodile's pirate ship! The deck of the huge ship was empty and all she heard was the sound of a piano being played. She opened the door to Crocodile's cabin and saw the captain playing a piano.

He then stopped playing and he looked at Alexis.

"Ahh, Alexis, I've been expecting you." He said. The girl sat down at a table and Crocodile loomed next to her, his huge golden hook resting on the top of the chair.

"A little bird told me that you ran away from home, you didn't want to grow up so you came here." Crocodile said as Renge snuck along a table, really worried that Alexis might see her.

"Well, I didn't think of it like that." Alexis said just as Renge tripped on a cigar holder and in a panic flew into a cabinet and out of sight. Alexis turned her head and wondered where that noise came from. To make sure she didn't get in the way, Jack locked the cabinet.

"I understand what you mean Alexis, growing up is a ghastly experience. All those troubles you have to go through, your body developing, pimples…" Crocodile said.

"Everything was so simple when I was younger." Alexis said as Crocodile took a sip of wine out of a goblet made out of a sea shell.

"You start getting brand new feelings, Jaden sure is lucky to never have them." He said as Alexis looked up. The poor girl was on the verge of crying.

"Oh that's right, Jaden can't feel love." Crocodile said. Alexis started to cry again and Crocodile stood up and knelt down to her.

"Oh no no, don't cry. It'll be ok." Crocodile said as he pulled out a handkerchief and dried Alexis' eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way, tell me Alexis. Have you ever dreamed of being a pirate?" Crocodile asked making Alexis giggle. She looked down quickly and then back at Crocodile.

"Well, when I was a little girl I used to pretend to be a pirate and I called myself Bootstrap Betty." Alexis said. Crocodile stood up and he had a proud look.

"Bootstrap Betty, what an amazing name! If you join us we'll be sure to call you that." He said.

"But wait, what are my duties going to be? I'm way too nice to pillage and plunder." Alexis said. Crocodile scratched his chin with his hook and then got an idea.

"Can you tell stories?" he asked. A few minutes later all the pirates were sitting on the deck of the ship and Alexis was standing in front of all of them.

"And they all lived happily ever after." She said as the pirates started clapping and cheering. Alexis smiled and Crocodile walked her back to her makeshift home.

"Hey Crocodile, is it ok if I think about your offer?" She asked as she reached the front door of her house.

"Of course you can, and don't worry. My pirates will return you right where they found you and none of them will follow you, I swear it." Crocodile said.

"You're my new obsession Alexis, and not Jaden. I'm past him now." He said. Alexis smiled at the captain and the band of pirates.

"I wonder what my mom would think about all this." She said.

"Until we meet again." Crocodile said, waving his fingers at Alexis as she closed the door. The pirates returned her house to the spot in the jungle where they found it. As the sun started to rise, Alexis ran back to the tree where the lost boy's hideout was. Unknown to her, Diablo was up in a tree spying on her.

"So that's where you are Jaden." He thought with an evil smirk.

An hour later the lost boys were all eating dinner and Alexis was sitting at the head of the table and she had an uncomfortable look.

"What would her mom think if Alexis became a pirate? But what was strange was that the more Alexis thought of her mom, the less she remembered her."

"Johnny?" Alexis asked her brother.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's your dad's name?" Alexis asked, hoping that her brother remembered their parents.

"My dad's name, that's easy. Jaden!" he said, making the lost boys cheer. Alexis then saw Honey next to her and she decided it was test time for him.

"Honey, whose' your mom?" Alexis asked.

"Aww no fair, he got the easy one." Heavy said.

"You're my mom Alexis." Honey said, giving her a big hug. Jaden then entered the room and let out a rooster crow. All the boys cheered as Jaden picked up a pirate sword.

"Great news boys, Crocodile's got himself another pirate. The mermaids say she's called Bootstrap Betty!" Jaden said in amazement. Alexis widened her eyes because she knew he was talking about her.

"Adventure time boys, come on!" Demo kid said as he and the boys grabbed swords and their weapons. They were really excited to see what this Bootstrap Betty looked like.

"This girl sounds scary!" Honey said.

"Scary? Ha! She's just their story teller." Jaden said and Alexis got really offended by that. She slammed her hands down onto the table and stood up.

"Just a story teller? This girl may be really great with swords." Alexis said. All the boys started to laugh thinking that Alexis was joking.

"Weather she's brave or not, I'll run her through!" Jaden said slicing a small melon in half with his sword. Alexis then grabbed one and pointed it at Jaden.

"Then let's see if you've got what it takes Jaden, for I'm Bootstrap Betty!" Alexis said. All the boy's jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"Its true guys, Crocodile has invited me to become part of his crew." Alexis said. Jaden stepped forward and his eyes were locked on her.

"But why Alexis, Crocodile's a bully and a jerk!" Johnny said.

"No he's not, Crocodile is a man of feeling." Alexis said with a smirk. Johnny gritted his teeth and he took a swing at Alexis! She gasped and blocked it but Jaden knocked it out of her hands and held the point of his sword to Alexis' throat.

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Scout said. Jaden looked at Alexis right in the eyes and Alexis was really scared that this kid was gonna kill her right then and there. He gave her a sympathetic look and he lowered the sword.

"Are you really gonna be a pirate mom?" Honey asked. Alexis looked at her brother and frowned.

"No." She said making Jaden smile. He knew that she was too smart to join Crocodile's forces.

"Come on you two, we're going home." Alexis said, making Jaden's smile fade away.

"What? You want to leave Neverland?" Johnny asked. All the lost boys started to beg Alexis not to leave and she pulled her two brothers too her.

"But we have to, you've already forgot your mom and dad so we have to go home before we totally forget." Alexis said.

"I've forgotten…" Johnny said. The lost boys still begged and pleaded for Alexis and her brothers not to leave and Jaden was really mad at them wanting to leave.

"If you wish it." He said.

"What?" Medic asked.

"IF YOU WISH IT!" Jaden yelled before flying away to be by himself. Meanwhile at the pirate ship, Crocodile was sharpening his hook on a grind stone and Renge was banging against the cabinet door. He chuckled and stopped sharpening his hook.

"Don't be scared, as soon as I kill Jaden, we'll both be free." Crocodile said.

Back at their hideout the lost boys, Alexis and her brothers were all talking amongst themselves when Jaden flew back into the room and faced them all.

"I've asked a fairy guide to lead you back." He said. All the lost boys and Alexis stood up and Alexis was about to offer Jaden something that would change everything.

"Jaden, we've been talking and what would you say if the lost boys went back home with us?" Alexis asked. All the lost boys begged for Jaden to give them the ok. He had a stern look and nodded. All the lost boys cheered and scrambled away to pack their things. Alexis walked up to Jaden.

"Come with us Jaden." She said. The two faced each other and Jaden was thinking about what would happen if he went back with them.

"But if I do then they'll send me to school, and then an office, and after that I'll be a man…" he said. He backed away from Alexis.

"You can never make me grow up and be a man!" he said. Alexis got close to him again.

"But Jaden…" She said.

"Alexis, I don't want to grow up. I want to stay a boy and have fun." He said.

"I know but when you say that, I think that's your biggest pretend of all time." She said. Back at the pirate ship, Diablo was on Crocodile's dinner table munching on a fresh caught salmon. Renge kept banging against the glass cabinet and Diablo looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and that really made him mad.

He flew over to the cabinet and opened it with his beak with intent to kill Renge and presumably eat her. He got her in his sights and then lunged at her! She flew out of the way just in time and then literally kicked Diablo in the butt before locking him in the cabinet. The raven let out cries for help and Renge waved good-bye to him.

She flew out of the pirate ship and back towards the lost boy's hideout.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Do you believe in fairies?

_Chapter 8: Do you believe in fairies?_

Back at the hideout all the lost boys opened the secret entrance to it and they all stepped out. A fairy that was sitting on a tree branch stood up and was ready to lead them out of the jungle and to Toondon. Suddenly, Crocodile came up behind him and whispered.

"There's no such thing as fairies."

When he did, the fairy stopped moving and his whole body went limp. His glow faded away and his body became deathly gray. Crocodile smirked and flicked the dead fairy away like a bug. Back in the hideout, Jaden was playing on a flute and Alexis filled up a flower bud with the liquid that leaked from a tree root.

"Don't forget to take your medicine…" She said, putting the flower bud down next to Jaden who was lying on his bed. Alexis wiped a tear away and walked out of the room to meet up with her brothers and the lost boys. When she stepped out into the jungle she saw her brothers and the lost boys tied up and gagged.

"W-what?" She asked. She then looked around and saw the pirates! She gasped and Mileena came up behind her and her mask was off.

"Surprise!" She said flashing her sharp yellow teeth. She gagged Alexis after putting her mask back on while Black Mask held her arms. All the boys started screaming and Crocodile walked up to the girl with Jack who was holding Bunbun.

"Nice to see you again Bootstrap Betty. Take them back to the ship!" Crocodile said. All the kids started screaming in horror as the pirates lifted them up and carried them off into the jungle towards the pirate ship. Back in the lair Jaden had fallen asleep and he was talking in his sleep.

"No, no medicine. I won't take it…" he mumbled. Crocodile entered the room and saw his enemy fast asleep. He smirked and held his hook up above Jaden's head, he could've killed the boy right then and there but he then decided that killing him like this would be bad form.

He then saw Jaden's medicine that was resting next to a wood carving of a Gyarados and got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with a skull cap and it was full of red liquid.

_"If Crocodile was ever taken alive and he wanted to die the quick way, he always carried with him a bottle filled with a horrible poison. Made from tears he cried when his eyes turned red, it had a mixture of anger, hate, envy and depression. It was instantly lethal and had no cure."_

Crocodile opened the cap of his poison bottle and let a single drop fall into Jaden's medicine. He closed the lid and left the hideout. When he left Jaden shot awake and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ahh, I wasn't asleep!" He said, holding his head. He looked around and saw that he was all alone. With Renge, she flew as fast as she could through the jungle hoping to reach Jaden on time. She saw Crocodile and Jack outside the hideout and Crocodile put the poison in his pocket.

She screamed and flew into the lair and caught Jaden just as he was about to drink his medicine. She darted towards him and held his lips shut while making frantic tinkle sounds.

"Renge!" Jaden said annoyed and plucked her off his lips. He brushed her to the side and held up the flower bud. Renge in last ditch effort to save Jaden she flew in front of the flower bud and chugged the medicine!

"You drank all my medicine!" Jaden said throwing the flower bud down. He then saw his fairy fly onto a table and she was coughing violently. He ran to her and knelt down to her to see if she was ok.

"R-Renge are you ok?" he asked. He touched her and jumped when he felt her, the poor fairy was as cold as ice.

"Why are you so cold?" Jaden asked his fairy who was slowly losing her glow. She breathed lowly and her eyes started to become heavy. Jaden grabbed a candle and put it near her.

"Stay warm Renge, stay warm." He said. Renge looked at Jaden one last time, her head went to the side and she closed her eyes. Her breathing halted and she also turned gray.

Jaden scooped the fairy up into his hands and he took her outside the hideout. He knelt down and placed Renge in the dirt before tears filled his eyes.

"No, please Renge don't leave me…" he whispered to her dead body. As he cried, snow started to blow and the skies of Neverland became stormy and gray.

"Renge…RENGE!" He yelled, causing thunder and lightning to boom. At the pirate ship, the pirates had the children tied up and they were cheering for their victory. Crocodile and the others watched as the pirates wheeled the ship's plank out so the children could walk it.

The pirate placed his hand on Alexis' chin.

"We still have room Alexis, the choice is all yours." He said hoping to get Alexis to join him. She pulled away and glared at the hook handed pirate.

"I'll die first!" She said. Crocodile gritted his teeth but it went away and he smiled.

"Pity." He said. Jack then ran to the captain and tugged on his sleeve.

"Captain look at the sky and the water." Jack said. Crocodile ran to the side of the ship and saw the water became really stormy and rough. The sound of Jaden screaming echoed in the sky and everyone looked around.

"I think Jaden's dead…" Jack said. All the lost boys started to freak out and they were all worried for their leader, especially Alexis. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Ship mates, it appears that our enemy has died a tragic but fast death. WE SAIL AT DAWN!" Crocodile said making all his pirates cheer. Back with Jaden, the boy kneeled down and put his face next to Renge and sniffled. He started to whisper something to her.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do… I do believe in fairies I do, I do…" He whispered as a tear slid down his cheek and landed on Renge's shoulder. He then stood up and looked at the sky, powering up his voice.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do… I do believe in fairies I do, I do…" Jaden's words then somehow reached Alexis and her frown went away. The snow kept blowing and thunder and lightning boomed and flashed.

"I do believe in fairies." She said. The pirates stopped cheering and they all looked at her with confused looks. Was this girl going crazy or something?

"You what?" Johnny asked.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do! I do believe in fairies I do, I do!" Alexis said with a huge smile. Johnny looked down and he started to get into it.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do!" he said. All the lost boys started to join him in the chant and they said the same thing over and over again.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do!" They all said together. A pirate named Light Yagami (Death Note) pulled a sword out and swung it at the kids, thinking that'd make them shut up.

"You brats better be quiet or I'll cut you to pieces! Believe in fairies? I do I do!" he yelled. The chant kept getting louder and louder up to the point where it reached Toondon.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do…" A little girl named Rini (Sailor Moon) said in her sleep.

"I do believe in fairies…" Her mom Serena said while asleep with her husband Darien.

"I do, I do." Darien said. Meanwhile back at Alexis' house, Haruhi got wind of the chant and said a bit of it in her sleep.

"I do believe in fairies…" Haruhi whispered. Upstairs Éclair was taking a bath and she finished it for her.

"I do, I do." She said as she scrubbed her back. Tamaki meanwhile was at a meeting and guess what he said in front of all his superiors? Yep, you guessed it.

"I do believe in fairies I do, I do!" he said with a huge grin. All his superiors looked at him with looks that asked is this man crazy?

"I do believe in fairies!" Jack yelled at the sky. Jaden picked Renge up and kept saying that he believes in fairies over and over again. As everyone chanted, the sky's started to clear up and the sun shined again! He then widened his eyes when he saw Renge's wings rise up and her glow return.

"Oh Renge, you're alive!" he said with tears of joy. Renge smiled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He threw her into the air and he started to laugh while the fairy flew around him in total joy.

"You're alive, you're alive!" Jaden cheered as he rolled on the ground. At the pirate ship, Crocodile saw what was going on and he was furious!

"He's lives!" He yelled, making the chanting stop. At the hideout, Jaden grabbed his pirate sword and sharpened it on a grind stone. When it was sharp enough, he held it up and looked at Renge.

"I hope you're ready for this, it's Crocodile or me this time." Jaden said

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The end of Captain Crocodile

_Chapter 9: The end of Captain Crocodile_

Back at the pirate ship Crocodile was furious that his arch-enemy was still alive. He marched through his pirate army and he walked up to Alexis.

"How could he still be alive? I think it's time for one last story!" he said, grabbing Alexis by throat and looking at her with a murderous look.

"The story of Jaden, once upon a time…" He said with an angry voice and Alexis knew that if she didn't do what he said, he'd kill her.

"O-once upon a time…" She gasped. Jack got really excited.

"Guys! Bootstrap Betty is going to tell us a story!" he said. Al the pirates cheered and sat down in front of her with huge smiles.

"There was a young boy named Jaden who didn't want to grow up." Alexis said. Crocodile glared at her and put his hook under her chin. She gasped and started to sweat.

"Please, skip the prologue." He hissed.

"So he decided to fly away to Neverland where he would never grow up and while he was there, he met some pirates.

"Was one of them named the Toilenator?" A pirate asked who was wearing bathroom themed clothing.

"Yes." Alexis said quickly. The Tiolenator got really excited when he heard that.

"Captain, did you hear that? I'm in a story!" he said before Crocodile pulled a gun out and shot the pirate dead, making the boys scream.

"He must've had a lot of fun." Crocodile said.

"D-de did but he was really lonely. Sure he had his army of lost boys but that wasn't enough, he need a…" Alexis said before Crocodile put the pieces together.

"He needed an Alexis…" The pirate said. Some of the pirates started to get a little teary eyed. The words especially got to a pirate named Hsu Hao. (Mortal Kombat)

"I need an Alexis." he said before Crocodile pulled out another pistol and shot the pirate right between the eyes. The boys screamed again and Crocodile turned back to Alexis.

"But why you Alexis?" He asked her as he placed his good hand on her shoulder.

"He really liked my stories. He loved hearing about Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty…" Alexis said.

"But those are love stories." Crocodile said.

"No, they were adventures and in the end good wins over evil!" Alexis said making the boys cheer for her.

"And they all end in a kiss." Crocodile said. Alexis widened her eyes and Crocodile got an idea, he knew how to bring Jaden down not only literally but emotionally.

"So he does feel. He loves you…" Crocodile said before cutting Alexis free and grabbing her by the hair. Her hands were tied behind her back and Crocodile held his hook up to her throat.

"You told him stories and he taught you how to fly." He said, taking a huge whiff of Alexis' hair. He shuddered a little and gently whispered into her ear.

"Tell me, what's his secret?" He asked the terrified girl.

"You just have to think happy thoughts, if you think enough happy thoughts then you'll fly." Alexis said.

"But I don't have any happy thoughts." Crocodile said and Alexis glared at him.

"Then that will just bring you down!" She said. Crocodile growled at her and pressed the point of his hook against her throat. All the boys were scared that they were going to watch her die.

"There has to be something else." He said. Honey couldn't stand to watch his sister go through with this so he blurted out the other thing you need if you want to fly.

"Pixie dust, you need pixie dust!" he yelled.

"HONEY!" All the boys yelled at him angrily. Crocodile chuckled and he tilted Alexis' head back and looked at her right in the eyes.

"What about Jaden, will unhappy thoughts bring him down?" he asked.

"Good luck, he doesn't have unhappy thoughts!" Alexis said. Crocodile chuckled again.

"We'll see about that. To the plank!" he said making his pirates cheer. The pirates wheeled a long flat piece of wood out so it was over the water and resting against the side of the ship.

All the pirates started chanting "plank!" while Alexis was blindfolded and forced to walk the plank. Crocodile pulled a sword out and pointed it at her.

"I'm terribly sorry to do this, you would've made an excellent pirate." He said before a familiar noise filled the air.

**Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…**

Crocodile looked around and he had a terrified look, his old friend was attempting to get him once again. He looked at Alexis and got an idea.

"How ironic, that monster comes for me, but he gets a story instead, sayonara Bootstrap Betty." Crocodile said tapping Alexis with his foot. She screamed as she fell backwards and all the pirates laughed while the boys screamed.

The pirates then stopped laughing when they noticed something really funny about what just happened.

"C-captain, no splash." Jack said as he looked over the edge of the ship. All the pirates became scared and looked for ripples in the water.

"There's not even a ripple." Black Mask said pointing down at the water.

"It's a jinx, that's what it is!" A pirate named Cobra (Mortal Kombat) said. The pirates then all froze in place when they heard the tick tock sound of the Gyarados again and they all looked up to see it's silhouette on the sails!

"Quick, all of you into the rigging, hunt it down and kill it!" All the pirates scrambled and climbed up into the ship's rigging to kill the Gyarados. Crocodile ran into his cabin and grabbed a rifle and stepped back out on to the deck.

He looked around for the Gyarados and the pirates meanwhile were trying to spot it. Mileena noticed the silhouette coming towards her.

"Evil beast, your time is up!" She yelled pulling the sail back. She instead saw Renge carrying the small wood carving of the Gyarados that had an alarm clock strapped to it.

Jack screamed and fired two pistol shots at the Gyarados but he accidently hit Mileena. She screamed as she fell out of the rigging and into the water and Crocodile was furious. He noticed that his hostages were also gone!

"But how…" he said as Jaden landed in front of him with a smirk. The two eyed each other and they both had looks that said "I'm going to kill you."

"So this is all your fault." Crocodile said. Jaden nodded and Crocodile made his hanging fur coat fall off his shoulders. The pirate whipped his sword out and pointed it at the boy.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance but now, I get to finish the job!" He said, lunging at Jade. The boy pulled his own sword out and the two started to fight.

All the other pirates climbed down from the rigging and surrounded their captain and the boy.

"Leave him, he's all mine!" Crocodile said. Jaden smirked and quickly looked at the captain's cabin.

"Now!" he yelled. Alexis and all the other boys burst from the cabin and started to fight the pirates! The whole ship erupted into complete chaos! Jaden and Crocodile sword fought each other and Jaden flew up into the rigging while laughing.

In the middle of the chaos, Jack decided that the life of a pirate wasn't worth it so he packed up his things and snuck towards a lifeboat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Honey asked pointing a sword at Jack who stuck his hands up.

"Here, take it! Take it all, I never wanted to be a pirate anyway!" Jack said as he threw all his stuff down in front of Honey who smirked at him.

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing good things!" Jack said before jumping off the ship and into the water.

While he and Jaden fought, Crocodile saw Renge throw one of his pirates over the edge of the ship and he snatched the fairy. He sprinkled some of her pixie dust onto him and yelled angrily as he started to fly towards Jaden.

"It's Crocodile, he flies and he likes it!" The pirate said as he and Jaden crossed swords.

"Ok, Crocodile, you wanna fly? Let's fly!" Jaden said as he flew up high above the ship. Crocodile yelled and chased him and the two fought in the air.

"Hey, you're not a bad flier for an old man!" Jaden said as the two fought.

"I know what you are Jaden, you're a tragedy on legs!" The hook handed pirate said.

"Me, a tragedy?" Jaden asked as he and the pirate kept fighting. Crocodile smirked because he knew that he had found Jaden's weak spot.

"She was going to leave you Jaden! You're precious Alexis was going to leave you." Crocodile said, making Jaden halt. The two looked down and saw Alexis fighting the pirates with the others.

"She has no reason to stay with you. You have nothing to offer her." Crocodile said suddenly lunging at Jaden! The boy reacted just in time and blocked his attack.

"She'd rather leave Neverland and grow up then stay with you!" Crocodile said, slashing Jaden with his hook and cutting the right side of his forehead. Jaden tried to fly away from the pirate and drown out all the horrible thoughts.

"Now what do you say we take a peek into the future?" Crocodile asked Jaden who was resting against some hanging ropes and panting.

"Oh what's this? It's Alexis, all grown up. She's in the nursery and the window's shut." Crocodile said. He attacked Jaden again and the kid was able to block it but he was becoming weaker and weaker.

"I'll open it!" Jaden said as he clashed swords with Crocodile.

"Oh, I'm afraid that it's locked up." The hook handed pirate said.

"I'll call her name!" Jaden said on the verge of tears. He slowly started to descend to the deck of the ship.

"She can't hear you, she can't see you and she's forgotten all about you." Crocodile said. As Jaden's head became filled with bad thoughts, the sky's started to grow dark.

"No, stop it! Please stop!" Jaden said. Crocodile kicked him in the face and sent him spinning backwards through a sail.

"But the most tragic part? I see another man with her, and he's taken your place. He's called… husband!" Crocodile said.

"No, no ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled as he hit the deck of the ship. The fighting stopped and everyone looked at Jaden who was panting heavily. Crocodile landed and pointed his sword at him.

Jaden stood up and Crocodile kicked him in the chest, making him fly backwards into a mast. Alexis and the others rushed into help him but the pirates held them back while Crocodile smirked.

Crocodile smacked Jaden on the head with the butt of his sword and Jaden got on his knees. The pirate knelt down and snagged him by the hair.

"Now Jaden, it all ends here. You get to die alone and unloved, just like me…" Crocodile said before throwing Jaden to the floor. Jaden's head hit the deck with a loud thud and all the boys winced in pain. They couldn't stand to see their leader get beat up like this.

Crocodile looked down at his enemy and raised his hook, ready to drive it into Jaden's heart!

"NOOOO!" Alexis said before whirling around and punching the pirate holding her in the nose! She ran to Crocodile and grabbed his arm. He glared at her and threw her down next to Jaden.

Alexis looked at Jaden and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"J-Jaden? I'm sorry that I have to grow up, but I have something to give you." She whispered, lifting her hand up. Crocodile snagged her arm and pulled her up.

"It's just a thimble." She said. All the pirates laughed at her and she had never been more scared in her life.

"How girlish. Ok Alexis, give Jaden your precious little thimble." Crocodile said letting her go. Alexis looked down at Jaden and bit her bottom lip. She knelt down to him and whispered in his ear.

"This belongs to you and it always will."

She then lifted her other hand up and gently took Jaden's cheeks in her hands. She looked into his eyes and gently kissed him on the lips.

All the pirates and lost boys widened their eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Ooh." Renge said. Alexis then broke the kiss off and Johnny and Honey looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That was no thimble." Johnny said.

"That was a hidden kiss." Honey said. Suddenly, the skies began to shift and a rumbling sound was heard. Everyone looked around nervously and Jaden started to smile.

"I think we should get to cover…" Scout said as he looked at the sky. All the pirates watched as Jaden got the biggest smile they've ever seen and his whole body started to glow!

"Jaden, you're, pink!" Crocodile said. It's true, the boy's body was glowing bright pink and Renge flew over to a bell and started to ring it. All the lost boys and Alexis got on their knees and covered their ears.

Honey held Bunbun close when suddenly, Jaden yelled at the top of his lungs and a huge shockwave was unleashed, sending all the pirates backwards! Alexis screamed but laughed after. She had never seen anyone react this way to a kiss before!

Jaden flew up into the air and Crocodile, who flew into the rigging, watched as he spun in the sky. Jaden let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. He had never felt that good before in his entire life!

All the lost boys cheered as Jaden grabbed Crocodile's sword and cut him free from some ropes. He handed Crocodile his sword back with a smirk.

"No, this can't be! I won!" He yelled, lunging at Jaden but the boy dodged the attack with ease.

"You are old." Jaden said as he and Crocodile fought some more.

"You're alone, and done for!" Jaden said as he got behind Crocodile and made him spin out of control so he was dangling over the water.

"I won, I won!" Crocodile said. He looked down and saw his old friend the Gyarados emerge from the water and snap at him.

"Ahh! Happy thoughts! Death, sadness, ripping, killing!" Crocodile said to himself as he tried to stay airborne. Alexis and the boys started to chant.

"Old, alone, done for! Old, alone, done for!"

Jaden landed on top of one of the masts and watched as Crocodile slowly moved down towards the Gyarados.

"No, no, no! Children's blood, puppy blood, broken toys!" Crocodile said as the Gyarados kept snapping at him.

"Old, alone, done for! Old, alone, done for!" The kids kept chanting and after a few more seconds, Crocodile looked at them with a sneer.

"Old, alone…" he said as the kids stopped chanting. Crocodile crossed his hand and hook over his chest.

"Done for." He said before falling straight down into the jaws of the Gyarados. The huge beast's jaws closed around the pirate captain and the Pokemon swallowed him whole.

Thus perished Captain Crocodile.

When the Gyarados went back under the water, everyone cheered that the tyrant was finally gone. Jaden was at the ship's steering wheel wearing Crocodile's fur coat.

"Hooray for Jaden!" The lost boys said as Jaden bowed to them all.

"Ready to cast off?" Jaden asked putting his hands on his waist.

"Aye aye sir!" The lost boys said before running off to get ready. Alexis looked up at Jaden and the two love birds giggled at one another.

"So, where are we going captain?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"To Toondon, of course." Jaden said as Alexis walked up to him and held him in her arms. They stared at each other with loving eyes.

"Oh the cleaverness of you." She said before kissing him again. He kissed her back and the two broke it off with love struck looks. Jaden took the wheel of the ship.

"Crewmen, hoist anchor!" Jaden commanded. The lost boys turned a mechanism that made the ship's anchor rise.

"Pixie dust!" Jaden yelled. Renge saluted and with one touch, the whole ship started to glow! It became covered with her pixie dust and the huge ship started to fly! It sailed over the island and away from Neverland.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Welcome home

_Chapter 10: Welcome home_

When the pirate ship arrived back at their home, Alexis and her brothers slowly flew back into their room through the window and saw Haruhi sleeping with Lassie at her side. They were so happy to see them both finally but they didn't want to surprise her.

"Guys, quick go back to sleep." Alexis whispered and the two boys nodded. The three put their swords away and jumped back into bed. Haruhi gasped and woke up, looking at the window. She sighed a little bit and Lassie looked up at her.

"Oh Lassie, I dreamt that they came back…" She told her dog. She then looked at the kid's beds and stood up. She looked at all three of them and wiped a tear away.

"I dreamed that they were fast asleep but now I know that they'll never come back." She said walking out of the room. The three kids got really confused and sat up in bed

_"The reason Haruhi didn't see them was because she was so used to seeing them in their beds in her dreams she thought it was just a dream hanging around in her head."_

Haruhi stepped out to the stairs and thought for a few seconds. She then widened her eyes and ran back to the room with Lassie close behind. When she went back into the bedroom, she saw her three children standing there.

"We're back mom, it's really us." Johnny said. Haruhi burst into tears of joy and all three of her kids ran to her and she ran to them. They hugged each other tightly and Haruhi kissed their heads.

"Tamaki, come here!" She yelled. Tamaki ran in thinking that it was an emergency. He ran to the window but then halted. He slowly turned around and saw his three kids.

"We're home dad." Honey said. Tamaki's eyes started to tear up and he pulled the three to him. He hugged them and he was balling his eyes out.

"Thank God you're home." He whispered. The family then heard someone running up the stairs and saw that it was Éclair.

"What's going on here?" She asked and widened her eyes when she saw the three kids safe and sound in their parent's arms.

"They're back…" She said. She then screamed and ran to them. She kissed each of the kids on the cheeks and hugged them tightly.

"Mom, dad, Éclair you're not going to believe this! Me and the boys just went on the greatest adventure ever!" Alexis said.

"Did you now?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, Jaden came and took us to Neverland where we met the lost boys and faced Captain Crocodile! The lost boys were going to come with us but they said they weren't ready." Alexis said, making the three adults really confused.

"Ready for what?" Tamaki asked.

"Grow up, of course." Alexis said. The three adults that Alexis was going crazy, that is until Haruhi looked out the window and widened her eyes.

"Guys, look!" She said pointing out the window. Tamaki and Éclair looked and they widened their eyes too.

"Oh my goodness…" Éclair said. The clouds had formed the shape of a pirate ship! The family looked out the window and at the ship on its way back to Neverland.

"You know something? I vaguely remember seeing that ship before, a long time ago, when I was very young." Tamaki said. Haruhi smiled and hugged her husband's arm. Her kids smiled too and hugged their parents again and Éclair and Lassie joined in.

_"So there you have it, the story of a boy who took a girl and her brothers on the greatest adventure anybody could ask for. In due time, Alexis grew up and told stories of Jaden to her kids and they told the stories to their kids and it will go on. All children grow up… except one."_

_**THE END**_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
